Not Another Pretty Face
by jam14
Summary: Kayla just moved to Playa Linda with her parents and her twin brother. She isn't used to living in California, and she doesn't want to. Why? Because she's not another pretty face, at least that's what she thinks R&R chap. 8 is up and working on 9!
1. Chapter 1 The First Morning

Chapter 1

The First Morning

"Kay, come on get up for your first day at school!" Her mother yelled up to her. She was already awake, but she rolled off the bed and stood up, grabbing a towel and her clothes for the first day of school. "And what if I don't feel like getting up?" She groaned. "You have to." Her mother laughed. "I know, I know, but don't expect me coming home all cheery or something, I'm never going to fit in." She sighed. She picked up her light pink tank top and her ripped faded jeans and walked into the bathroom. She put her clothes on the toilet and started to brush her teeth. "And how come you think you aren't going to fit in?" She asked. "Because mom, I don't know about the west coast at all! All I know is that they are crawling with blonde haired blue eyed Barbies wearing expensive clothing, with nice cars, and here I am brown haired, brown-eyed girl, with a pink tank top and Abercrombie jeans. Besides the weather, nothing will be fine!" She raved. "Honey calm down, so you may be a Jersey girl, and you may not have the right clothes, but you are pretty." Her mother said. "You have to say that, you're my mother, but you have to understand I won't fit in, I'm not like them." She replied. "Well fine keep on thinking that, but maybe, just maybe you'll make a friend that isn't from around here either. Maybe where you are from." She smiled. "I know you'll make new friends, I want you to be happy, but I also want you to keep your grades up." She walked out of the room. Kayla hopped in the shower. Then when she was done she dried her hair. She didn't put it up; she just took a hair tie just in case. She grabbed her backpack and went downstairs. "Here is your breakfast." Her mom said handing her a hot pocket. "Thanks but I'm not hungry, and it isn't because I'm mad, I'm never hungry in the mornings. But I'll take a pop-tart for the way there if it will make you happy." She smiled. "Ok have a great day! And the school is only like a minute from here so it's not a long walk." Her mother yelled as she walked out the door. "Thanks mom." She rolled her eyes and started walking.


	2. Chapter 2 School

Chapter 2

School

Kayla walked into Playa Linda High; it was so much bigger than her small town school back in Jersey. Then again, there was more money and kids here. She walked into the office and handed the lady at the desk a slip. "So, you're new here?" She smiled. She was even pretty too. _Geez, even the secretary was a pretty woman! _She thought to herself. "Ok your homeroom is down the middle hall, and to your left. Here are your classes." The lady smiled. "Thanks." She smiled back and walked out of the office. She walked into homeroom confidently, but shyly. She didn't have anything to lose, and that is why she was confident, but she still felt intimidated, and that was why she was shy. She took a seat at her desk. "Hey Kay." Her brother said as he sat down next to her. "Big school huh?" She asked. "Oh my god yes. I got lost on the way here." He laughed. "Figures, dumbass. You could get lost in a cardboard box. But anyways, have fun coming here because I sure as hell am not." She took out her schedule. "Why so negative sis?" He asked. "Because if you haven't noticed I'm not Barbie like everyone else here." She said and looked around. She caught a blonde boy with green eyes' glance. "See? I'm not pretty, and everyone is probably wondering who this freak is." She sighed. "Don't worry about it, but I'm going to do my best to make some friends here." He smiled. The teacher took attendance and the bell rang. Her first period was Literature. She sat down in the middle. That's where she always sat in her classes in Jersey. _Why do I get a feeling like people, or someone is watching me? _She thought. She just took out her notebook and laid it on her desk. The teacher walked in. "Can I sit here? A girl with blonde hair asked. _I just met Barbie._ "Sure." Kayla replied. "So are you new here?" The girl asked. "Yeah, my name is Kayla." She said. "Oh cool I did too. Don't you feel so awkward?" She asked. "Yes, but I really don't care. I know I'm not going to fit in." She frowned. "Well I'm from Vermont, my name is Nicole." She introduced. "You're from the east coast too? Thank god! I'm from Jersey." She smiled and offered her hand. "Ok the class is starting." The teacher spoke. She gave the lecture she probably gives every year and then she handed out books and instructions of what we will need for the year. She also assigned us some work. "So that wasn't that bad." Nicole said as they walked out. "Oh yes it was." Kayla said. "How?" She laughed. "I've done all of this already!" She said annoyed. "Wow, then you can help me." She smiled. "Ok well I've got Algebra now so I'll see you later." Kayla said. "Ok tell me what you do. I have history so I'll let you know." She smiled. "Ok." Kay smiled and walked into the Algebra room. She sat down in the middle again. She felt someone looking at her again. She just shrugged it off and listened to the same stuff she learned last year. When the bell rang, she went to science, then she saw Nicole in the hall and she told her what went on with Algebra and Science, only one more period 'till lunch and thank god Nicole was in her lunch period. So she went to History. But, she was happier because she didn't know EVERYTHING they were doing that year. So far her day was going well. She didn't have to talk and she managed to survive so far, but she did have a little bit of homework. She met up with Nicole at her locker and they went to lunch together. "I'm so glad I brought lunch, back in Jersey I thought it might kill me." Kayla said remembering the nasty pizza that was cooked too long and the chicken that wasn't cooked enough. "Haha, fortunately I've never had that experience. But I'm buying because I heard the food wasn't bad." Nicole said. "Ok tell me how it is." She laughed. They ate lunch and talked about their old homes and schools until the bell rang. Kayla finally got through the rest of the day. She kept feeling that weird feeling of someone watching her though. She ran to the lockers and grabbed her stuff, then gave Nicole her phone number and address and she did the same and she walked home.


	3. Chapter 3 New Kid

Chapter 3

New Kid

When she got home, she ran upstairs and grabbed her cell phone. She went to call her friends to let them know how her day was and everything. When she dialed her friend Alex's number her mom answered. "Hello?" Kayla said eagerly. "Hi Kayla, what's up?" She asked. "I was wondering if I could talk.." she was cut off by Mrs. S. "I don't know if you realized Hon, but Alex isn't home now. It's six around here, she's out." She laughed. "Grrr, I forgot the time difference, it's only my first day so I'm so out of it." She laughed a little sadly. "Well tell Alex to call me on my cell phone later." Kayla said. "Ok we miss you, see you." Her mother said. "Miss you too, bye!" Kayla said. She hung up. She felt like she wanted to cry but she didn't there was nothing she could do to get out of California. She walked downstairs to see if her brother got home so she could tell him to remember the time difference too. But when she got down there he wasn't there. Instead, was the blonde haired boy with green eyes she saw in homeroom. She knew those really amazing green eyes. "Hi, you're not Jake…" She said slowly. "No I'm not but he will be right back. He left something at school. I'm Bradin, Bradin Westerly." He smiled. "Hi, I'm Kayla." She said. "So you're Jake's sister? I never would have known you were twins you don't look alike. But I did notice you in homeroom." He smiled again. "Yeah I remember." She said, wanting to make as little conversation as possible. Bradin noticed she was shy, he thought it was cute. In fact, he kind of liked her. There was one of those moments of silence, but it wasn't awkward, they were kind of just taking each other in. "Hey Kay, I see you've met Bradin." Jake smiled. "Yeah, you said you were going to make new friends, I just came down to remind you that you can't call anyone." She said. "Why not?" He asked. "Because of the 3 hour time difference I completely forgot, so everyone is out at home." She sighed and started walking away. "She's afraid of Cali. She didn't want to make any new friends. She thinks she's not pretty enough to be here. I heard her tell that to my mom this morning." Jake whispered to Bradin. "I see." He laughed. "Hey Kayla, wait up!" Bradin called. "Yeah?" She asked. "Would you wanna hang out later?" He asked. "Uhhh…" She was trying to look for an excuse but she didn't want to be rude. "It's ok don't worry about it, I don't bite. Come on, it will be fun…" He smiled. But then looked sincere. She looked in his green eyes and just said, "Yes." "Alright cool. I'll come over around 6:15." He smiled. "Oh and by the way, I'm new too, I'm not a California kid." He said. "You're not?" She asked. _Could have fooled me._ She thought. "Nope I'm from Kansas." He smiled. "See you later." She walked upstairs. She smiled to herself. _Those green eyes, they're so mesmerizing. _She ran upstairs. She pulled open her drawers and searched frantically looked for something to wear. Then she realized she wasn't trying to impress anyone and she was going to dress like herself. She sat down at her desk and did her homework. At around 5:00 she was watching T.V. waiting for that half hour to pass around. She finally found Punk'd and watched that. She still kept staring at the clock though; man did she miss her friends. Finally 5:30 came around. She jumped off of the couch and ran upstairs to her room. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Alex's number. "Hello?" Alex answered. "Hi Alex!" Kayla said happy to hear her again. "Hey Kay! Oh my god how's California? It must be SO cool! It's getting chilly over here so we're all pulling out our long sleeved shirts and getting ready for fall and winter. But you can just throw on a bathing suit anytime you want. Are there any hot guys there?" Alex said practically all in a matter of 4 seconds. "Whoa slow down there zippy." Kay laughed. "Well, firstly California is ok I guess. I mean I love the weather, and the fact that I live on a beach, it doesn't take me a half hour to walk to school, only a minute, and we learned everything we are learning now. As for the people, of course the guys are gorgeous, and the girls are so pretty, but I so don't fit in." She said sadly missing the east coast so badly. The only access she has to it right now is calling her friends there. "Why not you are SO pretty Kay, anyone would be stupid not to like you." She said. "Well it's 6:15 I have to go meet Bradin downstairs." She said. "Ooh a boy! Call me and tell me all about him when you get home! Love ya Hon, byez!" Alex said. "Miss ya, byez." She said then hung up. When she walked downstairs Bradin was there.


	4. Chapter 4 Her First Night Out

Chapter 4

Her First Night Out

"Hey Kay." He smiled as she walked down the stairs. "Hey Bradin." She smiled back. "Ready to go?" He asked. "Yeah." She felt so nervous. "Mom I'm leaving!" She said as she was walking out the door. "Have fun!" She yelled. "So…" She said as they walked down the stairs onto the beach. "Don't be so nervous, I promise you I don't bite." He smiled. "Ok…" She said a little more unnerving. "It must be hard getting used to California huh?" He asked. "Yeah I mean New Jersey was so different, my friends are there, they understand and know me, and it's so sad sometimes." She said. "Yeah I feel the same way about Kansas." He frowned. "So what brings a pretty girl like yourself to Cali." He smiled. _Pretty…Yeah…Right. _She thought. "Well, my mom got a job transfer over here and she really likes what she does. At first it didn't seem like a bad idea, but then, well you know." She smiled faintly. "What about you?" She asked. "Well my parents died in a flood, and my brother, sister, and I have no relatives that we know of, but my Aunt Ava, and she lives here." He said. "That really sucks, not only do you miss your friends, but you miss your parents too." She said sincerely, but she didn't feel bad for him. That's probably the last thing he wanted. "Yeah and it was all so fast, when I came here it was no more of my mom calling us for dinner at 6, and nothing was rushed. We never have even seen an ocean until now. Aunt Ava always came to visit us. When I came here I thought I'd never fit in. I met this girl who was extremely popular, but they do stuff that requires getting in trouble, and so I got in trouble for a while. But, then we broke up." He said and smiled. Then I met this other girl Callie, and we went out for a while but we decided we'd be better off as friends. So we're best friends. And then this guy Tanner, who is a real jerk, we got into a couple of fights. Stay away from him, but I became friends with his brother, Lucas. So they are my friends right now." He smiled. "Well at least you got used to it." She said. "I did make one friend. Her name is Nicole, and she is from Vermont. I was so happy she was from the east coast too." She smiled. "I like it better when you smile." Bradin said softly. "Well that's funny because I do too…" She said and he leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled away they just stared at each other for a minute. "Hey Bradin, hey Kay!" Jake said running up to them with Callie and Lucas. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Bradin asked the 3. "Well, we wanted to meet your new friend!" Callie said kindly. "Hi, I'm Callie." She smiled. "Kayla." She smiled back. "So do you guys want to hang out or just chill together?" Jake asked. "We're gonna just chill right now guys." Bradin said. He figured he'd introduce her to new people tomorrow. "Ok see you later!" And the three ran off towards the boardwalk. "So, what did you think about our teachers on the first day of school?" She said. "Uh, they were boring, but it's going to be a hard year." He said. "Why's that?" She asked. "Because Algebra is the hardest thing in the world for me." He laughed. "Well I could always help you if you want. The teachers are boring, but I learned a lot of this stuff last year." She laughed. "Cool. That would be good." He said. "Come on, I want to take you somewhere." He said and grabbed her hand. "Where are we?" She asked. "It's called Spanish cove." He said. "Wow it's so pretty." She said. "I know I come here a lot when I wanna just think." He said. "I can see why." She smiled. Just then, her phone went off. "Hey hon, Alex just called. She wants you to call her back she has to get to bed now." She laughed. "Ok. This is so weird. See you later." She said. "I want you home by 10 the latest. You have to go to school tomorrow and I'm sure you aren't used to the time difference yet." She said. "Yeah, bye mom." She said then hung up. "Bradin can you hold on one second I have to call my friend before she absolutely has to go to bed." She said. "Yeah." He laughed. She flipped open her phone. "Hey Alex." She said when she answered. "Hey! Oh my god I'm so tired." She said. "I know I'm sorry it's only 8 here." She laughed. "You must be tired too!" She said. "Kind of, I'm getting used to it." She said. "It's so weird knowing that I can talk to you all I want on the phone but you aren't just 10 minutes away anymore." Alex said sadly. "Yeah tell me about it. I called your house today when I got home from school, you know like we used to, but you were at practice because it was 6 by you." She said with a single tear falling from her eyes. Bradin saw her tear and wiped it away for her. She looked at him and smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "God I miss you like hell girl…" Alex said. Kayla could tell she was crying. "Ally don't cry. I will totally see you again." She said. "I know but it's just not the same. You are my best friend you're 10 days older than me. You watched me be born even though you don't remember and now you're…gone." She said. "Alex you talk to me like I'm dead. I don't want to make this a sad thing. I want to be able to know that we'll stay best friends forever. Just think of this as a test ok? I'm out right now. And you need sleep so I'll let you go. LYLAS. Bye!" Kay said. "Bye. Love ya!" She said and she hung up. Tears welled up in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. "It's ok to cry you know." Bradin said. "I know but I'm getting used to it, slowly." She said as another tear fell from her eye. He wiped it away again. "No matter how many tears you cry, I'll make sure I catch every one of them." He said. "And I knew that you were someone I wanted to get to know the first time I laid eyes on you in school." He smiled. "I really like you." He smiled. "I like you too." She smiled and hugged him he kissed the top of her head lightly. "Let's go get food." He said. "Ok." She laughed. They headed over to the boardwalk and grabbed food. They ate and when they were done the just talked about anything and everything. Then they heard someone laughing. They turned around. "Westerly has a girlfriend. A very pretty one too, might I add…" He sneered at Bradin. "Go away Tanner." He said. "Oh and what are you going to do about it." He said angrily. "Nothing, you aren't worth it." He said. "Bradin." She said. She gave him a small smile. "Hi I'm Kayla." She said and stuck her hand out. "Tanner. What are you doing with Westerly? He's no good. Hasn't anyone warned you?" He said. "No but I have been warned about you." She said unphased. "Really? From who?" He said glaring at Bradin. "Well no one really told _ME_ but I heard a bunch of kids talking about you at school." She said non-chalantly. "Who?" He said getting even madder now that he thought people didn't like him. _He thinks people don't like him…big shocker there. _She thought to herself. "I don't know I'm new." She smiled a small smile at him. Half- scared, half- relieved that he wasn't getting pissed at Bradin she said, "Well we better get going. I'm supposed to be back home by 10. See you around Tanner." She smiled and walked away. "Not good. Now Tanner will beat up everyone in the school now that he thinks people talked about him." Bradin said. "But thanks he didn't go after me for once." He kissed her on the cheek. "Nah, he won't think about it. He doesn't want to look like a jerk to other people, just a strong cool one in front of some. Besides, I wasn't kidding when I said I heard people saying that about him." She laughed. He laughed too. "You have to be a genius to get Tanner mad without him beating anyone up." He laughed. "I better get you home it's almost 10." He said. They got back to the front. "Well I'm really glad you came out with me tonight." Bradin said. "I'm glad I came." She smiled. "See you tomorrow." Bradin said. He kissed her on the lips then took off down the beach. She walked in the house and said goodnight to her parents. She brushed her teeth and got clothes out for school and then she hopped in bed. After all, back home it was 1 A.M.


	5. Chapter 5 Californication

Chapter 5

Californication

The next few months went by fast. She was having a good time in California, unlike she expected and she made friends. It was the same but different. Her friends were kind of like the one's she had at home, and one of them was her brother. He always hung out in the same crowd she did. "No way, Chad Michael Murray is WAY cuter than Sean Faris." Callie said. "Uh NO. Sean Faris is definitely hotter." Kayla and Nicole said at the same time. They all laughed. "Hey girls hey Kay." Bradin said as he walked over with Jake and . "Hey Bradin." Kayla said and kissed him on the cheek. "So what were you girls talking about?" asked. "Chad Michael Murray." Sean Faris." The girls said at the same time. They laughed. "Oh my god Justin is so much hotter!" Lucas said jokingly. They all laughed. "If you do that again I just might have to kill you." Bradin said and laughed. "Sorry dude." Lucas said. "So what's the plan for today?" Kayla asked. "I was thinking surfing and then the boardwalk, and then movie night!" Jake asked. "I like it. It IS Friday." Kayla said. "Ok so everyone at my house at 4." Bradin said. "Deal." They all agreed. They went to their classes. **Ring** "FINALLY the lunch bell!" Kayla said as she walked out of History. She went to her locker and grabbed her books. But on her way to go meet everyone she saw a blonde girl and Bradin kissing. "I can't believe you Bradin!" She yelled as she ran down the hallway to find Nicole. She was crying so hard Nicole had to lead her to the bathroom because she could barely see. "What happened?!" Nicole asked frantically. "I- I was walk-walking d-down the h-hall and Bradin was kissing another g-girl!" She said crying. Meanwhile Bradin pushed Sarah off of him and ran after her. But when he saw her go in the girls' bathroom he stopped. "Callie…She knows about Sarah!" He ran into the lunchroom and told Callie what happened. "Cal! Sarah came to my l-locker a-and she- she kissed me! Kay saw her k- kissing m-me and she ran in the bathroom! Can you please talk to her for me I don't know what I would do without her!" He said his eyes tearing up. "Yeah I'll be right back." She said heading for the bathroom. "Now I don't think Bradin would do it on purpose I know he wouldn't just the other day he was asking me what the perfect present was to get you for Christmas." Nicole said trying to comfort her friend with not a very good result. "Hey can I talk to her for one second?" Callie asked Nicole. "Sure. Maybe you can try." She smiled. "Meet you in the lunchroom." She said. "Kay, listen to me, what you just saw wasn't real. There is more to it than you think. Look, I'm not going to say what, Bradin will explain to you how it was wrong, and you'll understand." She said calmly. "What's to understand he kissed another girl!" She said. "Please just believe me, he's in there practically crying. He- He loves you, and he would never do that to you on purpose. Please go out there and talk to him." Callie said. Kayla dried her face re- applied eyeliner and eye shadow, and walked out the door. He was standing there. "Kay, please listen." He said slowly. "What you just saw was Sarah kissing me. We used to go out but she was the girl who got me in trouble. I fell out of love with her but apparently she still has feelings for me. I love you more than anything and I never meant to hurt you, I never wanted that to happen. Please, forgive me." He said sadly. She looked at him and kissed him. "I forgive you." She smiled. "Ok. Now let's go get some lunch." He smiled and grabbed her hand. They went to go eat. She went to the classes for the rest of the day. When the bell rang to leave she walked out to her locker. "Hey." Bradin said and gave her a hug. "Hey." She smiled. She got her books and they walked to the front of the school talking. Asking each other what they wanted for Christmas. "Well I'll see you at 4!" Kay said, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked home. She called her friends back in Jersey as soon as she got home. They talked about everything they possibly could think about until Kay had to do her homework before she went to surf with everyone. She got her homework done just in time to throw on her bathing suit. She walked downstairs and grabbed a towel, surfboard, and wax for it, and walked over to Bradin's house. "Hey Ms. Gregory." She said as she laid her surfboard and towel on the beach. Ava was on the beach just looking at the water. "Hey Kayla, how are you?" She asked. "Good, and yourself?" She asked. "I'm doing ok." She sighed. "Doesn't look or sound like it." She smiled sincerely. "Well it's just that Christmas is in a week, and it's the first Christmas the kids will have without their parents. I just don't want it to be a sad one." She said. " I see. Well it doesn't have to be." She said. "Well I'm afraid it will be." She frowned. "Well how about you come over my house for Christmas eve. We'll have a party. And on Christmas day it could be just you guys sharing good memories of your sister and brother in law." She smiled. "Ok we'll come. Thank you, you helped me so much. I'm going to go inside and start preparing." She said excitedly. "Oh Ms.Gregory," she said, "do you have any idea what Bradin wants for Christmas?" She asked. "Yes, but I'm sure he would rather have you pick it out yourself and give it to him from the heart." She smiled. "Thanks, that helps, I know just what I'm going to do." She smiled. Bradin came out with the others. "Ready to surf?" She asked. They all waxed they're boards and went into the water. When they came out they just sat on the beach. "Jake you're bleeding!" Callie said. "I am?" he looked down, "ooh ouch I am." He said. "I'll go get a band-aid." Kay said. She ran inside. When she got inside she saw Bradin's sister Nikki on the couch, and she looked upset. "What the matter Nik?" She asked concernedly. "Everything." She sighed. "What do you mean everything?" She asked. "Well the other day, Amber said something to Cameron and now they are both acting weird." She said. "What do you mean weird?" She asked. Meanwhile, Bradin walked into the hall wondering where Kay went, but he stopped when he saw her talking to Nikki. "Well, I don't know, they act silent sometimes, they don't want to hang out like all three of us together, and when I hang out with one of them they seem, nervous." Nikki explained. "Well, have you asked them about it?" Kayla asked. "No, I want to, but…" She stopped. "No buts Nikki when your friends are acting weird and making you feel uncomfortable you ask them what's going on. I know it seems hard to do but trust me, it will work out." She smiled. "I wish it was that simple. I mean, I could talk to them about it, but I don't know if I will get a straight answer out of them, or if they'll get mad at me." She sighed again. "Well if they get mad at you they aren't good friends are they? Trust me I've had plenty of friend situations back in Jersey that were worse. Try confronting them, and if you can't do it, or do it alone, I'm here if you need me, ok?" She smiled. "Okay, thanks, Kay, I might need your help, but I'm not sure." She smiled. "I'm here." She smiled, gave her a hug, and walked away. She went into the bathroom and got band-aids for her brother. Bradin came in. They were walking back out of house and they were going through the living room when Bradin said, "Get lost?" He laughed. "Shut up, Bradin." She laughed. "Nah, just helping a friend." Nikki said and the two girls smiled at each other. They went back out to surf.


	6. Chapter 6 The Night Before Christmas Eve

Chapter 6

The Night Before Christmas- Eve

"I can't believe Christmas came so fast!" Callie said excitedly. "I know! It's crazy that today is our last day before Christmas break." Nicole said shutting her locker. "Well the day is already over we're going home now. But guys I have something for you, I've been dying to give it to you all day." Kayla said. "What?" She handed them a small box. They opened it. They were necklaces, and Callie's said 'Best', Nicole's said 'Friends', and Kayla's said 'Forever'. "Aw, thanks Kay!" The girls said and they hugged each other. "Ooh now it's my turn." Nicole said. She handed Callie and Kayla a present. Kayla's was a pair of jeans from B&B, and a pair of flip-flops that said 'Jersey Girl' on them. "How did you get this? They only have B&B on the beaches on the east coast!" She hugged her best friend. "I ordered them online." She smiled. She gave Callie the same thing only a shirt with jeans. They hugged. Callie gave Kayla and Nicole the cutest dresses for Christmas Eve. Kayla's was a purple-red tank-dress, and it had patterns of roses in silver glitter, and it was tight-fitted. Nicole's was a tank dress too, only it was navy and had silver roses. "Thanks Cal, this will be perfect for Christmas Eve with Bradin's fam." She smiled. "Your welcome. Well lets get going. I wanna give the guys their presents now." They smiled. They walked over to the guys. Kayla gave Lucas his gift. "Bradin has to wait until tomorrow night, Jake has to wait until Christmas day." She smiled. They all gave each other their gifts and went home. Kayla finished up her wrapping, then did her assignments for over the break, and then got out Bradin's gift. It was absolutely perfect. Then she put it away and picked up the photo of her family that was back in New York- New Jersey. She missed them. Her little cousins that looked up to her, dressed like her, did everything she did, asked her for advice. Her cousins a little bit younger that just hung out and talked about everything they could think of. Her cousins a little bit older that were her friends. They went to the mall together, did each other's hair and makeup, and went to the movies together. Then her oldest cousins were like her Aunts and Uncles only they were easier to talk to, even though her Aunts and Uncles were easy to talk to. She missed all of it. She was lying there for a while. She looked over at the clock. It read 5:27. Then she heard her doorbell ring. She ran downstairs to answer it. "Is it them?" Her mother asked. "Who?" Kay asked her mother. "Oh Callie's mother. She was going to drop something off." She recovered. "Ok…" She opened the door. It was Bradin. "Hey." He said and pulled her in for a kiss. When he let go she smiled. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Just thought I'd come by and hang out with you for a little bit." He smiled. "Hi Mrs. K." He gave her a look. "Hi Bradin, would you like to stay over for dinner?" She smiled back. "Sure let me just call my Aunt." He grinned. He grabbed the phone off of the counter. "My mom is acting strange so you might want to stay away." She laughed. The doorbell rang again. "I'll get it!" She yelled. "I wonder who it could...gasps" "Hi Kayla!" Her whole family said at once. "What- what are you guys doing here?!" She said happily and excitedly. "Well your mother noticed how you missed your family so she invited us to Playa Linda." Her Aunt Pat said. "Where is my girl?" Alex said. "ALEX? YOU CAME TOO?" She said in a yelling whisper. "Yes! Hey hon!" She smiled. Kayla started to cry she was so happy. Bradin came over and hugged her. "Merry Christmas." He kissed her on the cheek. "You were in on it?!" She yelled. "Yes." He grinned. She kissed him. "Everyone, this is my boyfriend Bradin, the one who started it all." She smiled. Everyone said hi and gathered into the living room. Bradin was sitting next to her with his arm around her. She still looked like she was going to faint. Everyone was bombarding them with questions about Playa Linda. She answered each and every one of them. "Hold on you have to meet our other friends." Kayla smiled. She grabbed the phone. "Hey Cal, what's up?" She said when she heard Callie's voice on the other end of the receiver. "Oh Lucas is over? Can you come over to meet my family?" She said. "Ok, see you in a minute." She smiled. She went back to her cousins who were now bombarding Jake and Bradin with questions since she was gone. "Kay, can you take me shopping? Now that you have new clothes from California I wan them." Jen said over her other little cousins. "Yeah Kay, show us around!" said the older ones that just liked to hang out. "Can you teach me to surf?" her cousin Katie who loves sports asked. "No problem Kate." She smiled. "Kay, can you help me pick out a really cute bathing suit?" Her cousin Kelly yelled. "Yes." She smiled. She looked over and saw her mom trying to yell that dinner was ready. "Dinner is ready guys. Don't worry I will make sure I will have time for every one of you." She smiled and laughed. She felt tired it was such an overwhelming night. They sat down at the dinner table. "I call the other side of Kayla!" Katie yelled. "What do you mean the other side? There are 2 sides." Alex said. "The other side because Bradin is on one." She smiled. "Ok but I get that side tomorrow." Alex said. "Guys there will be tomorrow morning and lunch and dinner. Everyone will have a turn." Kayla giggled. "Your so cute with your little cousins." Bradin whispered in her ear. She smiled at him. "They're my family, I love them." She said. They sat down at the table and ate. Afterwards, her dad, cousin Brian, and her Uncle Denny got out their guitars. "Come on Kayla, do it for old times sake." Everyone said. "What are they talking about?" Bradin asked curiously. "You'll see." She smiled. "Hit it Bri." He started playing a song. "Baby, now that I've found you I won't let you go I've built my world around you I need you so, baby even though, you don't need me now…" She sang slowly "Baby Now That I've Found You" by Alison Krauss. It was a family tradition for her to sing that. As Bradin listened and watched her sing, he smiled. She looked into his eyes the whole time. When she finished her family went on singing as her little cousins played in the sand. "Jules, I'm going to get you…" Kayla said to her little cousin Julianna as she chased her little cousins around playing with them until she was tired. He sat with Jake and watched her. "She's so great with the little ones and the older ones." He smiled. "Yeah she's always been very family oriented. But, of course, making time for her friends as well." He said. Callie was talking to Lucas and Alex right next to them. "I think Lucas likes Alex." Bradin said as he carefully listened to Alex talk to them about New Jersey. "Yeah I've never seen him care so much about New Jersey." Jake said. "He doesn't care, it just gives him a reason to talk and look at Alex." Bradin laughed. When Kayla got tired, she went over and sat down next to Bradin. "I hope you're not tired." Bradin grinned. "I think I'm going to die." She said breathing heavily. "Well that's too bad." Bradin said and started to chase Kayla. "Bradin Westerly! You're going to pay for this!" She said running as fast as she could. But since she was already tired it didn't take long for Bradin to catch up to her. He started tickling her but then slowly stopped. He looked deep into her eyes. They were lying in the sand. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met." Bradin said to her. They kissed. When they pulled away Kayla yelled, "Hey girls come back me up over here!" She held Bradin as tight as she could and let him go. He ran off but her little cousins caught up to him. "Tickle Attack!" Kayla yelled as her and all her little cousins went in to tickle him. After about five minutes she told them it was enough. "I told you I'd get you back." She smiled. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Bradin's number. "Just to let you know, I'm not home." Bradin said with a confused look. "Hey Nikki!" She said. "Hey Kay, isn't Bradin at your house?" She sounded confused. "I think so, unless the guy right next to me isn't really Bradin." They laughed. "What's up?" She asked. "I have my family over. Want to bring Derrick your Aunt Ava, Susannah, and whoever wants to come over?" She asked. "Yeah sure, hold on." She said. "Hey Aunt Ava, guys?" She waited for their response. "Ok. We're all coming see you in a minute." She said. "Alright, bye." She hung up. "Lets go back and tell my mom your Aunt is coming." She said and they walked back to the fire holding hands. "Hey mom? Ms. Gregory, Johnny, Susannah, Jay, Erika, Nikki, and Derrick are coming over." She said. "Ok sweetie that will be great because we have kids all here for them to hang out with." Her mom smiled. "I'm going to go wait for them. They know where you live but just not exactly where." He smiled. "Ok." She smiled back. "Hey Kay!" Her Aunt's called her over. "It's our turn now to talk to you." They smiled. "Ok." She sat down on the blanket with them. She knew they were going to ask about Bradin. "How is California so far?" They asked. She answered them about California, school, what it's like here, Bradin, Bradin, Bradin, they liked that subject the most obviously. "He seems like a very nice kid." They smiled. "He is, he was one of the first people I met actually. I didn't want to talk to anyone, or do anything, and then he offered to show me around, then told me he wanted to be my friend. Then it became more than friends." She smiled. "Hey Kay!" Nikki and Derrick said. "Hey guys!" She got up and hugged them. She introduced them to her family while her mom introduced Ms.Gregory, Susannah, Jay, Erika, and Johnny to her family.

3


	7. Chapter 7 Christmas

When I talk about "Santa" it's a tradition in my family for someone to dress like him for the little kids…

Chapter 7

Christmas Eve

Kayla woke up and looked around. The clock read 6:30. _Why am I up so early? _She thought to herself. Her family members wake up around 7 the earliest. She was on the floor. She smiled to herself remembering the night before. Bradin's family came over and hung out with hers. Nikki made friends with Katie and Derrick was hanging out with her cousin Bobby. She ended up falling asleep on the floor in the living room because she let her Aunt and Uncle have her bed. It was late when all the kids went to bed and Bradin and Nikki ended up staying over and Johnny carried Derrick home. She smiled at Bradin sleeping peacefully next to her. Nikki was on the other side of her cousin Katie who was lying right next to her. She put her head back down and closed her eyes. She wasn't tired; she just didn't want to wake anyone up. A couple of minutes later she felt Bradin's arm go around her. She turned over and faced him. He was awake. "Good morning." She whispered. "Good morning to you too." He kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled at him. "Hey do you have room on your side to roll over?" She asked him. "Yeah." He said rolling over. She rolled over next to him and sat up. She quietly stood and Bradin did too. She made her way slowly to her room, and grabbed her clothes off of her chair. Bradin got him clothes out of Jake's room and went back to his house to shower while Kay showered at home. When she got out, she got dressed, rubbed her hair until it was practically dry, then sat outside and brushed it while it air dried. Bradin came back over and they sat on the beach together. "We are going to be so tired after today and tomorrow." Kayla laughed. "Not tired, just full." He said smiling. "You're right. We'll be tired when my family goes back home." She laughed. "Why's that?" Bradin asked. "Because I promised all of my cousins we would do stuff." She laughed. "Good morning kids." Kayla's mom said as she walked out onto the porch. "Good morning mom." She smiled. Her mom walked over and sat on a chair with them. "You guys are up early." She said. "Yeah I woke up right after Kayla." Bradin said. "Well everyone is starting to wake up now, all of the kids are lining up for the shower." She laughed. "Except me. Unless Susannah and Aunt Ava miraculously woke up this early." Nikki said as she walked out. They laughed. "I'm going to go shower at home, I'll be right back." She said and she ran back to her house. "Well you two I'm going to go back inside and make breakfast." She said as she walked in the house. Apparently Katie was the one up next and got the shower first because she came out five minutes later. "Hey Kay, hey Bradin." She smiled. "Hey Kate." They said at the same time. "So when are we going to surf?" She asked anxiously. "How about right now?" Kay said. She was wearing her bathing suit on underneath so she just took her clothes and put them on the railing. She grabbed her surfboard. Katie was big enough for it. "Ok well first, you paddle out to a spot far enough away." Kayla said. Katie was lying on the board and Kayla swam out with her. "Here is good. Now wait for a good strong wave to come." Kayla said treading water. "Ok here it is. "Now start paddling as hard as you can, and once the wave catches your board, get on your knees, then quickly hop onto your feet. Make sure you bend!" Kayla yelled as Katie paddled. It took her a few tries, but Katie finally caught a wave. When she did she hopped onto her knees, but didn't make it to her feet when she fell off. "Wait let me watch you do it a few times." Katie said. "Ok swim back and stay with Bradin on shore. I don't want you out here by yourself." She said, and waited for Katie to get to shore. She saw the perfect wave come. She paddled as hard as she could and she caught the wave. She quickly hopped onto her knees and her feet in 2 swift motions. She was doing well until her board completely flipped over sideways. She went under, and something was holding her under. When Bradin didn't see her come back up, he ran into the water to get her. When he got her he kept trying to pull her up, but something, was trying to bring her down. When he finally pulled her hard enough to get her free, he swam back fast. When he got to shore, he put her on the sand. He gave her CPR; they teach and review it in health every year there. She coughed up water and started breathing heavily. He looked out to see no one other but Sarah in the water with scuba gear on. Katie was freaking out and started to cry. So Kayla hugged her and told her she was all right. While Katie calmed down Bradin went to Sarah. "Sarah, you bitch!" he screamed, "What the hell is your problem?" he yelled with anger in his eyes. "She is!" Sarah screamed and pointed at Kayla. "Ever since she came around you don't want to hang out anymore!" She yelled. "That's not true, I stopped hanging out with you before I went out with Callie and it's because I don't like the way you are, OR what you DO!" He yelled back. "If you ever touch her again…" He said and swam off. Sarah went home. "I'm sorry Katie." Bradin said as he sat down next to the girls. "It's ok. What is her problem?" She said angrily. "She's jealous of Kay, I used to date her, but then we broke up, because she did drugs, and got into trouble, and got me into trouble." He said. "Oh. Well now that she's gone can we go back out?" Katie asked. "Of course. Let's go." Kayla said and all three went into the water this time. It took her a few times but Katie finally got up on the board. "You were great out there Katie, a natural!" Nikki said. "Thanks." She said and they ran back out to the water. This time everyone was out, and Callie and Lucas came over to hang out. Kayla, Alex, Lucas, Callie, Bradin, and Jake all hung out on the beach and by the water. Eventually, Kayla's cousins Heather, Melissa, and Danny came to hang out too. It was around 3 o' clock when everyone went inside to get ready for Christmas Eve. Kayla's father and her uncles got out the ornaments, decorative lights, etc., while Kayla's mom and Aunts did the cooking. The kids all got changed into their Christmas Eve outfits, Kayla's being the dress she got from Callie. "Come on Kay! We want to see the dress you got!" yelled her cousin Jen from downstairs. Ms. Gregory, Bradin, Nikki, and them were there. Bradin sat with her cousins waiting for her to come down the stairs. When she walked down Bradin's jaw dropped. He picked it up quickly though. He walked up to her when she got to the bottom of the stairs. "You look more than beautiful, I don't even think there is a word." He said to her. He kissed her. "Kayla you look so pretty!" Nikki said. All of the girls agreed. She looked at all of her cousins and smiled. "You guys have no idea how much it means to me that you're here. I've missed you so much!" She said as a tear fell from her eye. Bradin wiped it away. "I keep my promises, I'll always catch them." He winked. They all just sat around and talked about the memories they shared together. They all talked about what was going on at home. They all decorated the tree together. They put their presents underneath. Then they sang Christmas songs until Santa came and handed out the presents to everyone. When that was done everyone just hung around and talked. The kids played with the toys they got, and the older kids just hung out. It was 2 minutes before midnight and everyone was asleep but the adults, they went to bed way later. Kayla couldn't sleep so she was just sitting on the couch reading a book when she heard a small knock on the glass door. She looked out and Bradin was standing there. She walked over and went outside. "Hey Kay." He smiled. "Hey, what are you doing out here? It's almost midnight!" She smiled. "I came," he looked at his watch, it read midnight exactly, "to say Merry Christmas." He said handing her a small box. She opened it, and it had a small, silver ring. "Bradin it's beautiful!" She said. "My mom gave it to me last Christmas, it's a promise ring." He smiled at her. She kissed him. She ran inside and grabbed the presents she got for him. "Wait, open this one first. Save the best one for last." She smiled. He opened it. It was a watch. He kissed her then opened the second one. It was a photo album. On the front it read, "These photos will fade, but the memories will last forever, but I left some space, to add new ones anyway…Kayla." He flipped through it. It had pictures of him and his parents, his friends in Kansas, and here, and them together. He smiled and kissed her. They sat on the hammock and talked about everything they could think about until they fell asleep together on it.

2


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas

Chapter 8

Christmas Morning

Kayla and Bradin woke up to everyone outside on the deck and swimming in the ocean. "What time is it?" Kayla said rubbing her eyes and shading them from the sun. "It's 11:30." Her Aunt answered. "Have a nice night?" Her Uncle asked looking at the two. They smiled. "You should get home Brae, spend time with your family." She smiled. "Ok I'll call you a little later." He smiled, kissed her lightly, and then walked home. Kayla ran upstairs and put her bathing suit on and went out and hung out with her cousins on the beach. They were lying out on their towels and just talking and laughing together. "So how long have you and Bradin been together?" her cousin Heather asked. They always talked about boys. "We've been together since the 14th of September." Exactly one week of being in Playa Linda and she remembered it perfectly. "He's a cute kid." She smiled. "Yeah, I love him." Kayla smiled as she saw him go out to the picnic table with his family. "Yeah Kay, I want a boyfriend just like him." Her little cousin Kelly said. "Lucas is pretty cute." Alex cut in. "Lucas likes you Ally." She laughed. "Really? I always thought he was into Callie. She's such a sweetheart." Alex said. "Yeah but I don't think it would be a good idea to tell Lucas because you live so far away." Kayla said. "Yeah I know it really sucks." She frowned. All of a sudden hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" said an annoyingly familiar voice. "Tanner, why do you have to ruin Christmas!" Kayla said angrily. "Just came to say it cutie." He smiled. "Merry Christmas Tanner." She said. "Wanted to give you this," he said handing her a bracelet, "I don't understand why we can't be friends." He said. "Because, you hate Bradin, you always beat up Lucas, and you make fun of Callie, give me one good reason." She said. "Because I like you." He said giving her the puppy dog look. "Isn't that what you said to Erika? I've heard it before Tanner now please just go." She said. He finally left. "He was cute!" Heather said. "Why did you tell him to go away?" Melissa asked. "Because he's an asshole, I don't want any of you to be near him." She said. "We don't have to be it looks like he likes you." They said ooing like a little kid. "No, he just wants to get Bradin jealous and mad." She said. She looked at the bracelet and went to throw it in the water. "She looked at it one more time. "It's a good bracelet, anyone want it?" She asked. "I'll take it!" Jen said. "Here, have it, and wear it, but I don't want to see it again ok?" She said handing it to her. "Ok." She said then they went back to their towels. Meanwhile, Bradin's family got done eating and went inside. "Kayla!" Her mother yelled. "Yeah mom?" She asked. "We're going to open our presents now!" She said. "Ok!" and she ran inside. She got a lot of clothes, an I Pod mini, hair accessories, makeup, earrings, and some cd's. "Thanks! I got everything I wanted!" She said excitedly. She went outside to join her cousins again. They were all getting pretty tan. "It's great that you live on the beach! You're never going to be pale." Her friend Alex said and they all laughed. "Guys! Can you bury me?" Her cousin Bobby yelled. "Yeah, we're comin'" They yelled. They dug a hole as deep as they could. "So how are the shore houses?" Kayla asked as she got down to the wet sand. "They haven't changed at all. But, it's not the same without you." Her cousin Kristin said. "I know I miss those houses, they were my whole life, so was MP." She smiled sadly. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll be back to visit." Her cousin Dawn said. "Oh crap I forgot to give something to you!" Alex said as she ran inside. She came back out holding a tape in her hand and a note. "Look at it later, I'll put it on the deck." She ran and put it down. "Ok Bobby, your hole is done!" She said. Bobby ran over and jumped in it. They filled in the hole with Bobby in it. "Alright dude, see ya later!" Kelly said as they put a bucket over his head. "Awe come on guys! Don't leave me here!" He said in the bucket and they ran into the water to get the sand off. They laid back down on their towels and laughed as they watched Jake take the bucket off his head and dig him out. "Ok let's go in I'm turning pink." Melissa said. They all went and rinsed off at the hose, and dried off. They put their clothes on over it and went in. "Want me to show you guys around?" Kayla asked. "Yeah, that would be awesome!" They all said. Kayla threw her jeans and tank top on over her bathing suit and put her flip-flops on and waited for everyone to come out. "Nothing will be open because it's Christmas, but we can still just walk around." She said. And she showed them Playa Linda. "Wow this is so cool, it's like the Jersey Shore only you live here all the time instead of just the summers like you did in Jersey!" Alex said. "Yeah, but it really makes me miss it." She said, and they kept walking. When she was done giving them the grand tour, they went back to the house. "Let's watch a movie!" They yelled. "Oh my god we have to watch a movie with snow in it!" Kayla said. They all looked at her like she was crazy. "Well…it doesn't snow in Southern California?" She said reassuring everyone that she wasn't having a heat stroke. They all laughed. "Ok, let's watch Miracle on 34th Street!" Melissa said popping the tape in. They all watched the movie. At the end Kayla was crying. They all looked at her like she was crazy but then Alex came over and sat down next to her. "You even miss the snow." She said. "Yes, and New York City trips whenever we want, and the tree lighting there, and theatres, and basketball games…" She was sobbing so hard into Alex's shoulder and Alex was crying too. Then all of them started to cry. They knew she missed home, but they never really thought about it, and they realized how much they missed her as well. "And driving into RW to get coffee and see a movie, and going to the mall and buying matching clothes, and swapping clothes, and doing each others make-up, and hair…" Heather added. "And sitting on the beach of the lake up in Kinnelon, and our Kinnelon friends, and hanging out with my friends from my old town, and my old town, and buying cds and burning them for each other as soon as we got home…" Her cousin Melissa remembered. "And heading up to NYS (New York State), and torturing Anthony, and yelling at Anthony when he touched you cause' he's a creep, and swimming in our pool, and taking us shopping…" added her cousin Katie. "Guys I don't think this is making her feel better." Her friend Alex said looking at her. "No it's fine, it's fun remembering all the fun memories." She smiled. "And I realized that we will see each other soon too." She smiled feeling better. "Alright guys what do you want to do?" She said. "It's 5 o' clock so I think we won't have a lot of time before dinner." Heather said. "No but we can always go out and get Ice Cream afterwards." Kayla smiled. They all just sat around and talked, listened to music, danced, and had a good time just relaxing. "Kids! Dinner!" yelled Kayla's mom from the dining room. They all sat down to eat. When they got done they went outside and got ice cream and watched the ocean as the family pulled out the guitars. They were all singing and having a good time, but by midnight they were all asleep. But, Kayla wasn't. While she was having a lot of fun with her family, she was dying to see what was on the tape that her friend Alex brought. She popped it in and turned the volume down real low so only she could hear it. As soon as it went on, she knew. "Hey J, we all really, really, really, really," her friend Kate said, " she gets it." Her friend Nicole interrupted. "We miss you sooooo much!" said her friend Sam. "I miss you too." She said to the T.V. "Well we just really needed you to see us and we had to tell you some way. School hasn't changed, but feelings for you have. Observe…" said her friend Kate. "Kay, I never told you this, but I've liked you since 7th grade." Said Ed. "And now that you're gone I regret not telling you." He said turning red. "Kay, I've liked you since fourth grade, I'm sorry for all of the mean things I said and I'm sorry I hurt you." Said Matt. "Kay, we really never believed Heather, we just wanted to, you know, like, gossip, you know what it will do to you. We miss you." Said a group of kids that used to go to her school. "Kay, we really miss you and we hope you come back soon!" said all the kids and more in the video. Take Your Sweet Time by Jesse McCartney (lets just pretend here lol) came on and the movie went off. Kay was in tears, _of all the years Ed, you never told me?_ She said. She had a crush on him since 7th grade too. She just never said anything. She ran outside and cried. Meanwhile, Bradin was up thinking about his parents and feeling ok, because, he knew it wasn't going to change anything. But he heard crying outside, it sounded like… "Kayla!" He said running up to her and hugging her. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Ally, gave me a tape of people back home and that was upsetting enough, then a boy that I had a crush on since 7th grade told me he like me too. We never said anything. I don't like him anymore but you know. I didn't know I was so loud." She said calming down in his arms. "You weren't but my house was quiet and I was awake still, so, I heard you." He said hugging her. "Why are you up so late?" She asked looking into his green eyes. "I was thinking about my parents." He sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said. "No it's ok, I realized that I miss them but it can't bring them back, so I just smile because that's what they would want me to do, right?" He said looking a little unsure of himself. "Exactly right. Of all the people that have died in my life, they always liked to make me happy, so for me to be upset, would just make them upset too. It's the best of a bad situation." She smiled. " Ok, are you feeling better?" He asked her. "I'm fine, I think we should both get to sleep." She said. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." He smiled and kissed her. They both headed into the house. As Kayla walked in she heard her name being called. Her little cousin was calling her. "Kay?" She asked. "Yeah Jules?" " Where were you?" She asked. "I was outside. I couldn't sleep." She asked. "Did you see Bradin?" She asked. "Yeah." She smiled. " Good night hon." She smiled. "Good night Kay." She smiled back. She headed upstairs and went to sleep. **This has been the best Christmas ever** she thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Week With The Family bad chap sry

Chapter 8

Christmas Morning

Kayla and Bradin woke up to everyone outside on the deck and swimming in the ocean. "What time is it?" Kayla said rubbing her eyes and shading them from the sun. "It's 11:30." Her Aunt answered. "Have a nice night?" Her Uncle asked looking at the two. They smiled. "You should get home Brae, spend time with your family." She smiled. "Ok I'll call you a little later." He smiled, kissed her lightly, and then walked home. Kayla ran upstairs and put her bathing suit on and went out and hung out with her cousins on the beach. They were lying out on their towels and just talking and laughing together. "So how long have you and Bradin been together?" her cousin Heather asked. They always talked about boys. "We've been together since the 14th of September." Exactly one week of being in Playa Linda and she remembered it perfectly. "He's a cute kid." She smiled. "Yeah, I love him." Kayla smiled as she saw him go out to the picnic table with his family. "Yeah Kay, I want a boyfriend just like him." Her little cousin Kelly said. "Lucas is pretty cute." Alex cut in. "Lucas likes you Ally." She laughed. "Really? I always thought he was into Callie. She's such a sweetheart." Alex said. "Yeah but I don't think it would be a good idea to tell Lucas because you live so far away." Kayla said. "Yeah I know it really sucks." She frowned. All of a sudden hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" said an annoyingly familiar voice. "Tanner, why do you have to ruin Christmas!" Kayla said angrily. "Just came to say it cutie." He smiled. "Merry Christmas Tanner." She said. "Wanted to give you this," he said handing her a bracelet, "I don't understand why we can't be friends." He said. "Because, you hate Bradin, you always beat up Lucas, and you make fun of Callie, give me one good reason." She said. "Because I like you." He said giving her the puppy dog look. "Isn't that what you said to Erika? I've heard it before Tanner now please just go." She said. He finally left. "He was cute!" Heather said. "Why did you tell him to go away?" Melissa asked. "Because he's an asshole, I don't want any of you to be near him." She said. "We don't have to be it looks like he likes you." They said ooing like a little kid. "No, he just wants to get Bradin jealous and mad." She said. She looked at the bracelet and went to throw it in the water. "She looked at it one more time. "It's a good bracelet, anyone want it?" She asked. "I'll take it!" Jen said. "Here, have it, and wear it, but I don't want to see it again ok?" She said handing it to her. "Ok." She said then they went back to their towels. Meanwhile, Bradin's family got done eating and went inside. "Kayla!" Her mother yelled. "Yeah mom?" She asked. "We're going to open our presents now!" She said. "Ok!" and she ran inside. She got a lot of clothes, an I Pod mini, hair accessories, makeup, earrings, and some cd's. "Thanks! I got everything I wanted!" She said excitedly. She went outside to join her cousins again. They were all getting pretty tan. "It's great that you live on the beach! You're never going to be pale." Her friend Alex said and they all laughed. "Guys! Can you bury me?" Her cousin Bobby yelled. "Yeah, we're comin'" They yelled. They dug a hole as deep as they could. "So how are the shore houses?" Kayla asked as she got down to the wet sand. "They haven't changed at all. But, it's not the same without you." Her cousin Kristin said. "I know I miss those houses, they were my whole life, so was MP." She smiled sadly. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll be back to visit." Her cousin Dawn said. "Oh crap I forgot to give something to you!" Alex said as she ran inside. She came back out holding a tape in her hand and a note. "Look at it later, I'll put it on the deck." She ran and put it down. "Ok Bobby, your hole is done!" She said. Bobby ran over and jumped in it. They filled in the hole with Bobby in it. "Alright dude, see ya later!" Kelly said as they put a bucket over his head. "Awe come on guys! Don't leave me here!" He said in the bucket and they ran into the water to get the sand off. They laid back down on their towels and laughed as they watched Jake take the bucket off his head and dig him out. "Ok let's go in I'm turning pink." Melissa said. They all went and rinsed off at the hose, and dried off. They put their clothes on over it and went in. "Want me to show you guys around?" Kayla asked. "Yeah, that would be awesome!" They all said. Kayla threw her jeans and tank top on over her bathing suit and put her flip-flops on and waited for everyone to come out. "Nothing will be open because it's Christmas, but we can still just walk around." She said. And she showed them Playa Linda. "Wow this is so cool, it's like the Jersey Shore only you live here all the time instead of just the summers like you did in Jersey!" Alex said. "Yeah, but it really makes me miss it." She said, and they kept walking. When she was done giving them the grand tour, they went back to the house. "Let's watch a movie!" They yelled. "Oh my god we have to watch a movie with snow in it!" Kayla said. They all looked at her like she was crazy. "Well…it doesn't snow in Southern California?" She said reassuring everyone that she wasn't having a heat stroke. They all laughed. "Ok, let's watch Miracle on 34th Street!" Melissa said popping the tape in. They all watched the movie. At the end Kayla was crying. They all looked at her like she was crazy but then Alex came over and sat down next to her. "You even miss the snow." She said. "Yes, and New York City trips whenever we want, and the tree lighting there, and theatres, and basketball games…" She was sobbing so hard into Alex's shoulder and Alex was crying too. Then all of them started to cry. They knew she missed home, but they never really thought about it, and they realized how much they missed her as well. "And driving into RW to get coffee and see a movie, and going to the mall and buying matching clothes, and swapping clothes, and doing each others make-up, and hair…" Heather added. "And sitting on the beach of the lake up in Kinnelon, and our Kinnelon friends, and hanging out with my friends from my old town, and my old town, and buying cds and burning them for each other as soon as we got home…" Her cousin Melissa remembered. "And heading up to NYS (New York State), and torturing Anthony, and yelling at Anthony when he touched you cause' he's a creep, and swimming in our pool, and taking us shopping…" added her cousin Katie. "Guys I don't think this is making her feel better." Her friend Alex said looking at her. "No it's fine, it's fun remembering all the fun memories." She smiled. "And I realized that we will see each other soon too." She smiled feeling better. "Alright guys what do you want to do?" She said. "It's 5 o' clock so I think we won't have a lot of time before dinner." Heather said. "No but we can always go out and get Ice Cream afterwards." Kayla smiled. They all just sat around and talked, listened to music, danced, and had a good time just relaxing. "Kids! Dinner!" yelled Kayla's mom from the dining room. They all sat down to eat. When they got done they went outside and got ice cream and watched the ocean as the family pulled out the guitars. They were all singing and having a good time, but by midnight they were all asleep. But, Kayla wasn't. While she was having a lot of fun with her family, she was dying to see what was on the tape that her friend Alex brought. She popped it in and turned the volume down real low so only she could hear it. As soon as it went on, she knew. "Hey J, we all really, really, really, really," her friend Kate said, " she gets it." Her friend Nicole interrupted. "We miss you sooooo much!" said her friend Sam. "I miss you too." She said to the T.V. "Well we just really needed you to see us and we had to tell you some way. School hasn't changed, but feelings for you have. Observe…" said her friend Kate. "Kay, I never told you this, but I've liked you since 7th grade." Said Ed. "And now that you're gone I regret not telling you." He said turning red. "Kay, I've liked you since fourth grade, I'm sorry for all of the mean things I said and I'm sorry I hurt you." Said Matt. "Kay, we really never believed Heather, we just wanted to, you know, like, gossip, you know what it will do to you. We miss you." Said a group of kids that used to go to her school. "Kay, we really miss you and we hope you come back soon!" said all the kids and more in the video. Take Your Sweet Time by Jesse McCartney (lets just pretend here lol) came on and the movie went off. Kay was in tears, _of all the years Ed, you never told me?_ She said. She had a crush on him since 7th grade too. She just never said anything. She ran outside and cried. Meanwhile, Bradin was up thinking about his parents and feeling ok, because, he knew it wasn't going to change anything. But he heard crying outside, it sounded like… "Kayla!" He said running up to her and hugging her. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Ally, gave me a tape of people back home and that was upsetting enough, then a boy that I had a crush on since 7th grade told me he like me too. We never said anything. I don't like him anymore but you know. I didn't know I was so loud." She said calming down in his arms. "You weren't but my house was quiet and I was awake still, so, I heard you." He said hugging her. "Why are you up so late?" She asked looking into his green eyes. "I was thinking about my parents." He sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said. "No it's ok, I realized that I miss them but it can't bring them back, so I just smile because that's what they would want me to do, right?" He said looking a little unsure of himself. "Exactly right. Of all the people that have died in my life, they always liked to make me happy, so for me to be upset, would just make them upset too. It's the best of a bad situation." She smiled. " Ok, are you feeling better?" He asked her. "I'm fine, I think we should both get to sleep." She said. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." He smiled and kissed her. They both headed into the house. As Kayla walked in she heard her name being called. Her little cousin was calling her. "Kay?" She asked. "Yeah Jules?" " Where were you?" She asked. "I was outside. I couldn't sleep." She asked. "Did you see Bradin?" She asked. "Yeah." She smiled. " Good night hon." She smiled. "Good night Kay." She smiled back. She headed upstairs and went to sleep. **This has been the best Christmas ever** she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 9

Week with the Family

The week with her family was so awesome, and so much fun. She missed

everything they used to do together like hell but she knew that this was as good as it was

going to get. They went surfing, shopping, or just tanned on the beach together. Either

way, just being with her family made her happy. On days it rained they went to the movies, or stayed in the house and found things to do. They made food, went through

photo albums, made jewelry, or just watched TV. But, now the week was over and it was the day before her family had to leave. They were all packing, some were crying, some

were on the verge of crying, and some were sad, but fine. "Kay, I'm gonna miss you so

much!" Jen and her cousins Katie, Kelly, and Kristin, started to cry. Kayla wanted to cry

but she knew she shouldn't. "I'm gonna miss you too, but you guys know you can always call me on my cell phone." She said. "Yeah we know and we will, a lot. It's so hard when

the one we always came to with our problems isn't a few minutes away anymore." Katie

said. "No but I'm a phone call away." She said getting even closer on the verge of crying. "Now lets go and have some fun it's your last day here and it has to be the best!" Kayla

said smiling. They went out and just talked on the beach, went swimming, and Bradin

came over to hang out with them. He brought Derrick and Nikki. They wanted them there. "Hey Bradin?" Jen called to him. "Yeah Jen?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"I have a problem." She said. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. "Well I like a boy

back home but I don't know if he likes me. I don't know how to ask him without freaking

him out." She said. "Well just flat out ask him. If you are up front about it, and don't

show him you're uncomfortable, then that will make him feel better too." He said. "Is that how you were with Kayla?" Jen asked. "Yes, and it worked. Don't worry about it you will be fine, how can he say no?" Bradin said bumping her chin and getting up. "That

was really sweet." Kayla said giving him a hug when he went over to her. "Lets go get ready for dinner." She said and rinsed herself off at the outside shower. Bradin did too.

Kayla went into her room and changed out of her bathing suit and Bradin went in her bathroom. When they got out dinner was ready. They all sat down and ate dinner. Then

they all sat out on the beach and sang with the guitars out. At around 9:30 everyone headed home or inside to go to sleep because they had a plane to catch early morning. "Hey Aunt Ava, can you wake me up tomorrow at 5?" He asked. "Oh Bradin I think it would be best if you stayed." Ava said. "Aunt Ava, it's fine. The kids want me there, Derrick, and Nikki too." Bradin said. "Ok. As long as your invited." Ava said with a smile. They all went to sleep. At 5 a.m. everyone was up and ready to go. They headed to the airport. Everyone hugged goodbye, especially Kayla. Some cried. There was even a line for Bradin too. Once everyone was gone,


	10. Tanner's Back

Tanner's Back

Kayla, Bradin, Callie, and Lucas were sitting on the beach talking and hanging out. "So Lucas, have you talked to Alex?" Kayla asked. "Yeah a little, but with the time

difference and all…" He frowned. I can't even hear her voice, like my parents would let me call New Jersey." He said. "You can use my cell later." She said again. "Thanks." He said. "Hey Kay come surf with me!" A girl in the water yelled. Kay looked out there. "It

was Courtney, a girl she met in her class when she just moved there. "Come on Cal, you

want to come?" Kay asked. "Um, no thanks, Courtney doesn't like me very much." Callie said. "Why not? Come on maybe she'll like you if you hang out with both of us." Kay smiled. "Okay." They both grabbed there boards and went out to the water and Bradin

and Lucas stayed back to watch and talk. "Hey Court, is it okay if Callie hangs out with us?" Kayla asked. "Um…sure." She said giving her a small smile. They paddled out and

Kayla was the first to catch a wave. "She's good for a Jersey girl huh?" Courtney asked Callie. "Yeah, she is." She said feeling uncomfortable. "I'm not going to kill you, you know." Courtney said. "Uh yeah, just a little shy, I thought you didn't like me." Callie

said. "Well, I guess you're okay, I mean, a little bit of a geek at times but, you're Kayla's friend and she made it seem like you were cool, so I'm gonna trust her judgment." She

said as she paddled out and caught a wave. After a while Courtney left and the girls

decided to head to shore. At that time Lucas ran off to get some food, and Bradin was gonna catch some waves. Kayla laid out on her towel face up with her eyes closed. "Guess who?" said a deep voice. Kayla freaked out but couldn't open her eyes and

couldn't speak. "Leave her alone." Callie said. He took his hands off her eyes. "So you can get a better look at this." Tanner said. "Go away Tanner…" Callie said a little louder.

"Or else what?" He said angrily. Kayla stood up to get away but he grabbed her around her waste. "She wants me, she just won't admit it. Where's your bracelet?" He asked. Kayla was wide eyed and scared. "Tanner leave her ALONE!" Callie shouted. At this

point Bradin saw him and started paddling back in. "Kay run." Callie said sternly. She tried to but Tanner held her even tighter, he puller her into him and kissed her. Bradin

was pissed so he ran on-shore and threw his board down. "Get off of her!" Bradin yelled. "Or else what Westerly?" He asked. "You asshole!" He yelled and punched him. Tanner fell taking Kay with him. She quickly got up, but he fell on her foot, so her ankle got hurt. Callie helped her walk away and Bradin and Tanner finished up fighting. Bradin ran

over with a black and blue eye and a bloody lip. "Are you okay?" Bradin asked. She nodded. "What about you?" She asked him. "Fine." He smiled. "Lets go to my house and get you two fixed up." Callie said. She pulled out her keys, they loaded their stuff up in

her car, and they drove to the store to get an ace bandage for Kay, and ice for Bradin. When they got to her house Callie's mom wrapped up Kayla's leg and iced Bradin's eye.

"I have to get going. My mom wants me home for dinner." Kayla got up and almost fell so Bradin supported her and walked her home.


End file.
